


Mimicry

by zarcake



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 14:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11163585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarcake/pseuds/zarcake
Summary: Liz and Evie go looking for a ghost, Jacob acts like a jerk and then some real spoopy stuff happens





	Mimicry

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction I have ever posted. If anyone reads this please be kind and I hope you enjoy it. Also Liz is my oc, she was an american assassin and I will submit more stories of her and Jacob. Just working on how they meet. Hope you enjoy it! :)

Liz was surprised to learn that it was Evie who believed in ghosts and spirits, while Jacob was the one who rolled his eyes at the mention of them and scoffed at stories. The three were in a pub listening to some bloke tell a story about some supposedly haunted factory on the outskirts of London. He seemed to be serious about his story, swearing he saw something that shouldn’t be there. He said he heard his brothers voice and saw a figure who looked his brother, when his brother had been dead for several years.

The mention of hearing the voice of a dead man gave Liz some chills. It reminded her of something that happened to her during the American civil war, something she never mentioned to anyone. Who would believe her anyways?

“This guy is full of shit.” Jacob scoffed to his sister and Liz.

“Jacob shh. It’s interesting.” Evie said, listening to the man intently.

“That isn’t interesting Evie. If it’s true that’s terrifying, and he’s lucky to be alive. Best to avoid those things.” Liz muttered.

“What do you mean love?” Jacob asked, Evie was looking at her intently. They both knew she had a story to tell and they were eager to hear it. They both looked at her with puppy dog eyes and begged silently for it.

“Ugh you two. It’s not best to speak of these things. Either it was a warning or something was trying to lure him closer. It’s best not to speak of these things.”

“Tell us.” The twins said in unison.

“I don’t know what it was I heard in Georgia, but whatever it was it was bad. It was towards the end of the war, I was seventeen at the time and I was tasked with patrolling a route taken by escaping slaves and our allies. I had to make sure it was clear and safe of confederates or Templars. On the road, I was traveling I could feel someone or something watching me, I thought it was some confederates or Templars, but whatever it was it was upsetting my horse. It was then I noticed I heard nothing, the forest in the middle of the night is usually full of life like it is during the day. But this time, nothing. My horse was agitated and was getting ready to bolt.” Liz stopped and took a sip of her ale.

“What then?” asked Evie.

“Then I heard someone calling my name. Except this someone was an assassin who had died a month before in a skirmish. And he was yelling for me. I saw his body and I was there at his funeral and yet it was his voice calling me. The hairs on the back of my neck and arms rose and I got this horrible feeling in my stomach. I’m glad my horse was there, he bolted down the road without hesitating and I looked back and saw… I saw a figure on the road and its head was cocked to the side. My horse got me the fuck out of there and we arrived at the safe house. That whole night though I couldn’t sleep and one of the older men told me to not talk about the voices in the woods.”

The twins watched her silently and Liz rubbed her arms, she could feel the hair standing up and she got a chill and shivered at the memory. Whatever was in the woods that night was not natural and it was not friendly. She refused to be in those woods by herself since, in fact any wooded area she felt nervous being around. Never know what is lurking in them.

“Love, I think you might have been tired and hallucinating things.” Jacob tried to reason, Liz and Evie shot him a dirty look.

“Don’t believe me then. I know what I saw, and it wasn’t… it wasn’t human. Whatever it was it knew I knew that dead assassin and it tried to use that against me.”

“Liz, let’s go to this haunted factory. We can find out if something is there or not.” Evie said, leaning into her friend. She already had those damn puppy dog eyes going on.

“Evie, I don’t know. Look what I saw scared me, and if I see that again I might die.” Liz said honestly.

“Oh, Liz please.” Evie whined, which was a very rare thing she did.

“Ok fine. We can go tomorrow then.” Liz said. The two girls didn’t see the mischievous look Jacob got on his face.

 

The next night Liz and Evie were standing outside of the abandoned factory. The moon in the sky cast the two girls and the factory in an eerie light, but at least they would be able to see a bit. The factory was smaller than most, but it was still large for the two to explore. But the two were ready, or at least Evie was. Most of the windows were broken and those that were still intact were dirty. They opened the front doors slowly and it let out a chilling squeaky noise. 

Liz and Evie entered and began looking around for anything. But all they found was trash, old papers and broken machines. The air was moist and it smelt like mold, wet air and something else that Liz couldn’t place. The smell was rotten, like eggs and sewage and death all rolled into one thing.

“I found an opium pipe.” Evie muttered.

“Yeah, but this smell isn’t opium. It’s something worse.” Liz covered her nose and Evie did the same. The smell eventually went away a bit and Liz calmed down a bit.

The smell was still there, but not as strong and Liz began thinking maybe there’s something dead in the building. Maybe Jacob was right, and the ghost the man saw was nothing but a figment of his imagination caused by opium or maybe someone was playing a cruel prank on him. But when they heard footsteps coming above them from the foreman’s office Liz got the chills and she was ready to go. But Evie was so curious, and Liz couldn’t leave her friend.

They approached the office and found the door open and the both swore they saw a figure go pass the door. Evie stiffened and Liz grabbed her arm. They both walked into the room and saw no one. The moonlight came in behind the door behind them and showed that the room was empty except for an old desk, a chair, and scattered papers and that same rotten smell. Evie and she covered their noses and were looking around when they heard footsteps behind them and shadow was cast by something large behind them.

The two assassins turned slowly and saw a large figure standing in front of them. It stood in front of the moonlight and was cast in shadow, and as far as Liz was concerned it was made of shadows. She felt Evie stiffen and she heard her friend inhale sharply, while Liz was sure she would pass out. She gripped Evie tightly, thinking this is how they would die. By a fucking shadow monster. What a stupid way for two master assassins to die.

The thing looked like it was breathing and it let out a growl and lunged at them. The girls shrieked and Liz pushed Evie to the side and the monster was on Liz. She stumbled backwards and fell on her ass, she was scooting away from the monster, all the while screaming for Evie to run. Run! When she felt her back hit the wall she looked up at the black mass in front of her. It raised a hand and tears formed in her eyes. She heard Evie yell her name but she closed her eyes and prepared to die. Except death never came. Only a laugh, a deep and throaty laugh.

Liz looked up and saw the monster was laughing. The thing took off a black bag over its face and Liz realized it was no monster. But Jacob. Jacob was laughing and laughing hard. He had to lean against a wall he was laughing so hard. Liz saw Evie looking confused and then she got mad. Evie stood up and helped Liz who was still shaky and beginning to cry. Jacob was till laughing.

“Oh Liz, Evie your faces. And Liz when you fell I thought you were going to cry. Oh, my god, that was amazing.” Jacob was laughing and Liz felt so stupid. She rubbed her eyes and felt Evie rub her shoulders and back.

“Jacob, you ass. How could you do that? You scared both of us to death.” Evie snapped.

“Oh, come on, it was a joke.” He said, “You two wanted to find a monster and get scared, so I scared you two. That’s what happens when you listen to stories and make them up.”

“I didn’t make up my story.” Liz snapped, and walked out of the office. Tears stung her eyes and she quickly wiped them away, she heard Jacob call after her. But she didn’t care, she wanted to get away from stupid Jacob and away from the foul smell that was lingering around them.

She got to the entrance of the factory and leaned up against the entrance of the building and cursed Evie and Jacob for this stupid night. She cursed the damn factory and that damn smell that kept lingering. She could hear Evie scolding Jacob and then silence. They were probably on their way back. She was going to go in and wait for them when she felt someone grab her arm. She jumped and looked back and saw no one.

“Jacob stop playing with me. You’re not being funny.” She called out, but no answer came. Staring into the darkness, she saw nothing. But she heard Jacob curse on the other side of the factory and in the dim light of the factory she saw Jacob and Evie running towards her. They ran past her and stopped to catch their breath.

Liz looked at them in confusion. Both of their faces were whiter than usual and their eyes were large and they looked scared. Liz had seen them go into fights and jump off buildings but they never actually showed any fear. These were the best assassins she had ever met and they never showed any fear. This time though, they looked like they had seen a ghost.

Liz looked back at the factory and she swore she saw a figure walking in the darkness. She looked at her friends and she noticed Evie was shaking and Jacob was walking back and forth, trying to get his breath. She looked in the darkness again and saw the figure was closer, every hair on her body stood on end and she grabbed her friends and pushed them back towards the city. She looked back once and saw the factory doors were closing on their own.

 

Later that night they were in a pub, all three going over what happened. Evie was a little calmer while Jacob still looked shaken up. Liz couldn’t help but think that’s what he gets. But she also wished he never saw anything like that. She wished none of them had seen that and they didn’t go to that damn factory.

“It touched my arm and I saw it close the factory doors.” Liz said softly. The twins looked at her with large eyes and they looked even whiter than before.

“We heard you calling us Liz. I saw you walk away from us, but it wasn’t you.” Jacob said leaning forward, grabbing her hand. “It took us downstairs to the back of the factory, it was then Evie saw you standing with your back to us at the entrance. She pointed to you, the real you. And… We looked back at the fake you and it…” he trailed off, tears forming in his eyes.

“The fake you turned around and it went from being you to a shadow.” Evie said, softly. Liz got chills and she shook her head.

The three sat in the pub until it was late, then they went back to the train. Evie decided to sleep besides Henry who was asleep in the bed on the train. He pulled her close and listened to her story, and held her as she shook. Many people came and went on the train, and seeing people around would help keep Evie calm. Liz and Jacob decided to head to her place in Whitechapel.

On their way to her small home Jacob was jumping at every shadow and shaking in coolness of the night. Liz was holding him close and trying to keep calm with him. He tried to appear confidant and laugh off his jumpiness, but if he saw a strange shadow or someone walking in the darkness he jumped. But Liz held him close, and calmed him. Even though she was looking over her shoulder. In her home, she lit several candles and got into bed with him and Mr. Cat, she only blew out the small flames when he felt ready. Once the candles were out, the only light in her room was coming from the moon outside, it still gave her the chills.

“I’m sorry for scaring you. I’m sorry for upsetting you. I should have believed you love.” He said holding Liz close.

“You have never seen anything like that, so I know why you didn’t believe me. Honestly, I still don’t believe what I saw. But I’m sorry you had to see the ghost, or whatever it was. I’m here ok?” She said holding him close and kissing his head.

It took a long time for him to fall asleep, he kept kissing her and trying to talk, as if to delay the inevitable feeling of falling asleep. But once he did Liz rested with him. But she was scared and sleeping in the dim room was a scary thought. Her cat, as if sensing her fear looked at her and meowed then went back to sleep. Seeing Mr. Cat sleeping on her bed calmed her down. If he was calm then she was calm. If he could sleep then so could she.


End file.
